Godziny nad ranem
by euphoria814
Summary: Zacznijmy od tego, że Danny nie jest omegą, ponieważ to cholernie ważne. 22. Omega verse dla multifandom bingo 2015
1. Chapter 1

**Poprawioną wersję zawdzięczamy cudownej McDanno_Rulz**

* * *

Steve bardzo nie lubi być skrępowany, ale to nic nienormalnego. Zresztą przeważnie, kiedy w końcu udaje mu się jakoś dostać w pobliże Wo Fata, dostaje w głowę, a potem ląduje w jakiejś piwnicy. Tym razem jest niemal pewien, że to nie Kambodża i to jest dobry znak.

Nie jest sam. Orientuje się bardzo szybko, bo ktoś porusza się po drugiej stronie niewielkiego pomieszczenia. Nie widzi prawie niczego w ciemności, ale wie, że jego oczy prędko się przyzwyczają. Gdy tylko ten cholerny ból głowy minie.

Nie wie, w jakim języku się odezwać, ponieważ jest jeńcem Wo Fata, więc zaczyna od mandaryńskiego.

\- Kurwa – słyszy po drugiej stronie całkiem wyraźne, soczyste i przede wszystkim w czystej angielszczyźnie.

Akcent nie jest hawajski, ale to najmniejsze zmartwienie.

\- Czy żaden z was nie mówi po normalnemu? – jęczy facet.

\- Mówi – odpowiada mu Steve i jego język jest dziwnie opuchły.

Musiał go przygryźć, gdy upadał, ale to drobny szczegół. Jego ramiona są napięte do granic możliwości i wie, że jego ręce długo nie wytrzymają w tej pozycji. Z naciągniętymi mięśniami nie będzie mógł walczyć a tamci chyba na to liczą.

\- O dzięki, kurwa, Chryste – mruczy facet. – Jesteś jakimś bandziorem, który podpadł? – pyta podejrzliwie niemal natychmiast.

Steve zaczyna dostrzegać go nawet pomimo ciemności. Facet ma dość jasne włosy i jest tak niski, że to nie pozostawia wiele wątpliwości.

\- Komandor porucznik Steve McGarrett – przedstawia się, ponieważ chyba trochę tutaj posiedzą.

Z drugiego końca pomieszczenia odpowiada mu cisza. Czuje, że facet się na niego gapi i może sobie wyobrazić rozchylone z zaskoczenia usta.

\- Detektyw Danny Williams – odpowiada tamten. – Ktoś wie, że tutaj jesteś? – pyta i w jego głosie słychać nadzieję.

\- Nie – przyznaje Steve, ponieważ chociaż Cath wie, że ruszył za Wo Fatem, ten świetnie zaciera ślady. – Co glina robi w takim miejscu jak to? – pyta, ponieważ nie jest w stanie połączyć faktów.

Policja była zawsze o wiele poniżej możliwości Wo Fata. CIA, FBI i inne służby wywiadowcze, ale gliny to nie była ta liga. I może coś w jego głosie zdradza jego myśli, bo czuje stamtąd bijącą irytację.

\- Dupek – warczy Danny. – Panie Bond, nie chcę ci nic mówić, żołnierzyku, ale też jesteś przykuty do ściany – zauważa Williams i to trochę wredne z jego strony.

Steve jest jednak pod wrażeniem tego, że omega nie cofa się nawet o krok przed rzuceniem mu choćby słownego wyzwania. Nie słyszy też strachu w głosie faceta, co jest przyjemną odmianą.

\- Co tutaj robisz? – pyta jeszcze raz, ponieważ marnują tylko czas.

\- Śledztwo w sprawie handlu żywym towarem – odpowiada tamten, brzmiąc na zirytowanego.

\- Jak długo je prowadzisz? – interesuje się, bo może ktoś na posterunku doda dwa do dwóch i przynajmniej zawiadomią Marynarkę Wojenną.

Jeśli nazwisko Wo Fata wypłynie, Cath na pewno sprawdzi i dowie się, że zaginął im detektyw. Nie pokłada całej nadziei w Rollins, ale ta perspektywa jest miła, gdy jeszcze nie ma własnego planu, nad którym zresztą pracuje.

\- Jestem przynętą – syczy Danny przez zęby.

Steve ma ochotę parsknąć, bo mężczyzna jest tak wściekły, że niemal czuje to każdym porem swojej skóry.

\- Co tam szepczesz? – pyta i sam nie wie, dlaczego go drażni.

Obaj są przypięci do pieprzonej ściany grubym łańcuchem i to nie pora na żarty, ale w Dannym jest coś takiego, że nie umie odpuścić.

\- Chryste, jakim ty jesteś dupkiem – prycha Williams. – To cecha genetyczna alf, czy kwestia wychowania? – rzuca i nie robi nawet krótkiej przerwy na oddech. – Gdyby to ode mnie zależało, na tym miejscu byłby kolejny tłuk w twoim typie. Przerośnięty alfa z mózgiem jak orzeszek. To było moje śledztwo, ja do tego doszedłem i ja znalazłem tych palantów. Natomiast bezmózgie, przerośnięte, tępe typy, takie jak ty, wpakowały mnie w tę sytuację – informuje Steve'a i Steve jest pod wrażeniem, bo jeszcze nie widział, aby ktoś nie ze służb specjalnych mówił tak długo bez nabierania powietrza.

To się może przydać, gdy spróbują ich utopić w oceanie.

\- Nie wiedziałem, że Wo Fat zajmuje się handlem omegami – stwierdza, ponieważ powinien coś powiedzieć, a w ten sposób dodatkowo irytuje Danny'ego.

\- Neandertalczyk – prycha tamten. – Co robił żołnierzyk, polując na Wo Fata? – odbija piłeczkę.

Steve przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy powinien odpowiedzieć, ale w zasadzie nie ma nic do stracenia.

\- Zabił moją matkę i ojca – przyznaje. – I jestem SEAL – poprawia go. – Marynarka.

\- Świetnie, prywatna wycieczka – wzdycha Danny. – Czyli nikt nie wie, że tutaj jesteś? – upewnia się.

\- Jeśli ktoś z twojego posterunku zacznie szukać informacji o Wo Fatcie, moja koleżanka na pewno się o tym dowie – pociesza go, ponieważ cholerny instynkt podpowiada mu jednak, że powinien zająć się kimś słabszym.

Fakt, że oprócz tego jest unieruchomiony, nie pomaga i czuje, jak jego mięśnie napinają się mimowolnie.

\- Też zabrali ci buty? – pyta Danny nagle.

Steve przełyka ciężko, ponieważ to oznacza, że nie tylko przetrzymują omegę, ale zamierzają go również torturować. Nie chce się zastanawiać, co zrobią tamtemu mężczyźnie, ale podejrzewa, że to nie będzie nic przyjemnego. Nie chce też straszyć kogoś, kto zapewne nigdy nie miał do czynienia z takimi bandziorami, nie wspomina więc, że Danny powinien się rozluźnić i zrobić wszystko, co mu każą. Może w ten sposób Danny'emu byłoby łatwiej, chociaż Steve w to wątpi. Widział już obojętne twarze omeg, które zostały odbite z rąk Wo Fata. Ludzi martwych od środka, którzy zapewne woleliby śmierć niż ratunek.

Nie chce myśleć o tym, jak Danny zacznie się zachowywać już za kilkanaście godzin. Spodziewa się, że omega nie będzie łatwy do złamania, ale to uczyni całą sytuację tym słodszą dla ludzi, którzy się nim zajmą. Steve może z góry założyć, że nie chcą od Williamsa informacji. Na pewno ktoś na posterunku był przekupiony i Danny zapewne wpadł w zasadzkę, która była zastawiona na długo przed tym, zanim zaplanowano akcję.

Chcą zrobić z niego przykład i może powinien powiedzieć o tym facetowi, ale nie wie, czy potrafi.

\- Miałem odebrać Grace ze szkoły – wzdycha nagle omega.

\- Grace? – pyta Steve niepewnie.

\- Moją córkę. Jeśli się wydostaniesz, a pewnie masz szanse o wiele większe niż ja, panie SEAL, powiedz jej, że Danno ją kocha – prosi go nagle Williams i robi się jeszcze gorzej, bo facet ma dziecko.

I Steve nigdy nie pojmie, dlaczego alfy pozwalają swoim omegom na tak niebezpieczną pracę. Nie chce zastanawiać się, czy Grace ma też tak jasne włosy jak jej ojciec, ale to prawie niemożliwe. I kiedy w zamku zgrzyta klucz, o wiele wcześniej niż przypuszczał, w jego piersi narasta panika.

\- Hej! – wrzeszczy do wchodzącego, żeby zwrócić na siebie jego uwagę, ale facet go ignoruje.

Musi być środek nocy i gdziekolwiek ich trzymają, pozostały same straże. Gdyby mężczyzna podszedł do niego, załatwiłby go i może jakoś uciekliby, ale to omega jest jego celem. I pewnie dupek rankiem za to odpokutuje. Steve czuje, że Wo Fat chciał Danny'ego dla siebie. Nic dziwnego, Williams nie wygląda na tutejszego.

\- Spadaj, śmierdzielu – prycha omega, chyba nadal nieświadom niczego, ale w powietrzu czuć zapach strachu.

Steve widzi teraz o wiele więcej. Danny ma na sobie jakąś śmiesznie jasną koszulę, co na Hawajach jest zbrodnią. Dostrzega chyba nawet krawat, który jest przewieszony przez jego ramię, co pewnie jest pozostałością po walce, którą stoczył omega.

Ich strażnik zachodzi Danny'ego od tyłu i Williams zamiera, aż nagle do niego dociera co się dzieje i Steve nie wie, czy nie zamknąć oczu. Jakoś słowa 'spokojnie, nic się nie stanie' zamierają mu w ustach. Normalnie próbowałby okłamać współwięźnia, ale Danny jest o wiele za mądry na takie rzeczy. Williams próbuje się odsunąć, ale łańcuchy nie dają mu zbyt wiele swobody. Steve nie słyszy, co mruczy ich strażnik, ale to chyba i tak nie jest narzecze, które zna. Nie wie, skąd Wo Fat wziął tych ludzi.

Dłonie faceta nagle lądują na kroczu Danny'ego i Williams szarpie się bezskutecznie, co tylko nakręca tamtego alfę. I Steve pewnie powinien się wstydzić za przedstawiciela swojego gatunku.

\- Hej! – protestuje omega, ale może wierzgać, ile chce.

I wtedy dzieje się coś całkiem nieoczekiwanego. Danny podciąga się na łańcuchu z taką szybkością, że gdyby Steve nie widział tego na własne oczy, nie uwierzyłby. Ich strażnik też jest w szoku i nie zdąża zareagować, gdy zostaje mocno kopnięty w twarz. Uderzenie posyła go na ścianę, nieprzytomnego, a Williams mruczy przekleństwa pod nosem.

\- Danny? – pyta niepewnie Steve.

\- Moment, pracuję nad kluczami – odpowiada omega i jest tak dziwnie skupiony, spokojny, że do Steve'a dociera, iż jego wcześniejsze zachowanie musiało być grą, która miała pokazać jak bardzo był bezbronny.

Słychać kolejne przekleństwa i Danny unosi się ponownie, podciągając się na łańcuchu. Kilka zgrzytów później jest wolny.

\- Chryste – wyrywa się mężczyźnie, gdy idzie w jego kierunku. – Jeśli nie jesteś tym, za kogo się podajesz, bądź pewien, że cię zabiję – ostrzega lojalnie, zanim podchodzi do niego bliżej. – Ile ty masz wzrostu? – dodaje jeszcze i Steve zdaje sobie nagle sprawę, że z tak wyciągniętymi rękami zapewne to dobrze ponad dwa metry.

Omega jest tak niski, że potrzebowałby krzesła.

\- Dobra, nie będziemy o tym nigdy mówić – szepcze Danny i Steve pojęcia nie ma, jak facet może w takim momencie cały czas gadać.

Warta może nadejść w każdym momencie i nakryć ich na próbie ucieczki, a Williamsowi nie zamykają się usta. I Steve nawet chce spytać, o czym nie będą rozmawiali, gdy facet nagle zarzuca mu ramiona na szyję, obwija nogi wokół jego bioder i przytrzymuje się, żeby dosięgnąć jego łańcucha. Sprawia mu to trochę bólu, bo to dodatkowe obciążenie dla jego ramion, ale to tylko kilka sekund i lądują na ziemi. Rozmasowuje instynktownie nadgarstki i sprawdza na ile jest w stanie się ruszać, a także ranę na głowie. Zaschnięta krew jest dobrym sygnałem. Podchodzi do leżącego ciała i skręca alfie kark, a Williams wzdryga się na sam dźwięk.

\- Umiesz strzelać? – pyta, ponieważ strażnik ma dwa pistolety, a przyda im się każda para rąk.

\- Mam nadzieję, że to stwierdzenie – warczy omega, zabierając mu broń i sprawdzając magazynek.

Facet podwija rękawy, jakby przygotowywał się do walki w ręcz, co jest śmieszne, bo wygląda przy tym cholernie godnie, a jego koszula jest umorusana w błocie i na pewno pękła w szwach. Steve wcale nie jest w lepszym stanie, ale ostatnie czym by się przejmował to moda.

\- Pójdę przodem – decyduje.

\- Nie strzelamy, dopóki to możliwe – dodaje Williams, pojmując w lot, że skręcenie komuś karku będzie najcichszym wyjściem z sytuacji.

\- Poradzisz sobie? – pyta, ponieważ trochę jest dupkiem.

\- Uderzę cię, gdy stąd wyjdziemy – obiecuje mu Williams.

ooo

Wo Fat i jego bunkry to temat do całkiem nowej dyskusji. Teraz przynajmniej są w jednej z dżungli na Oahu. Steve poznaje roślinność i chociaż Danny mu zapewne nie wierzy – tak, flora oraz fauna poszczególnych wysp jednak się od siebie różnią. Na Jamajce mają większe pająki.

Kiedy wstaje słońce, są już tak daleko, że zaczyna się czuć bezpiecznie. Jego stopy pieką, ponieważ nie jest przyzwyczajony do chodzenia boso, ale Danny narzeka za nich obu, więc sam milczy. Jeszcze nigdy nie udało mu się uciec z kimś na doczepkę. A najdziwniejsze jest to, że Williams uratował mu życie, co jest dla niego całkiem nowym doświadczeniem. Cath zapewne miała go wyśmiać i już nie mógł się tego doczekać.

\- Nie jesteś stąd – stwierdza, ponieważ Danny gadał od dobrej półgodziny, jak to nienawidzi Hawajów.

\- Poważnie, Sherlocku? – prycha omega.

\- Nie wiem, jak może ci się tutaj nie podobać… - zaczyna Steve, a Danny zerka na swoją potarganą koszulę, która jest poplamiona warstwą potu i krwi.

No dobra, może nie do końca to przemyślał. Hawaje bez Wo Fata wyglądałyby o wiele lepiej.

\- Dawno się przeniosłeś? – pyta, ponieważ jeśli Danny znowu zacznie ujadać, pęknie mu głowa.

Migrena po uderzeniu w głowę wróciła z całą siłą. Nie wie, jak wiele mają jeszcze do przejścia, a musi być czujny. Nie mają dużych zwierząt na wyspie, ale Wo Fat mógł wysłać za nimi pościg. Danny nie najgorzej radził sobie z walką wręcz, ale nie wiedział, jak wiele wytrzyma omega. Marsz przez dżunglę mógł być wszystkim, na co dzisiaj było go stać. A Steve nie chciał zostawiać go w tyle.

\- Pół roku temu – odpowiada Danny spokojnie. – Ale Grace uwielbia plażę, więc uznajmy, że udaję, że jest znośnie, więc nie przekonuj mnie, że to raj na ziemi i bla bla bla… - mówi i rusza dłonią w charakterystyczny sposób, łącząc palce z kciukiem, jakby to był dziób kaczki.

Znowu wspomina o swojej córce i Steve cholernie bardzo chce spytać o jego alfę. Są jednak razem w chrzanionej dżungli, a ktoś chciał zgwałcić omegę osiem godzin temu, więc nie chce, żeby to wyglądało, jakby się narzucał. A w zasadzie nie miałby nic przeciwko zaproszeniu Danny'ego na piwo. Albo dwa.

\- I ta pizza z ananasem to herezja – dodaje Williams z pewnością w głosie.

\- To jest wynalazek tutejszej ludności, błogosławieństwo bogów – mówi i trochę bredzi, ale nie wie, która to godzina nad ranem.

Danny patrzy na niego tak, jakby nie wierzył w ani jedno jego słowo.

\- Steven – mówi Williams, podkreślając jego imię w tak charakterystyczny sposób, że coś się w nim skręca.

\- Ani słowa, wyprowadzę nas z dżungli, więc twoja córka i twój alfa powinni być szczęśliwi – rzuca i jest pieprzonym mistrzem, ponieważ brzmi jak bohater, gdy tak naprawdę łowi informacje jak cholerny szczeniak, którym nie jest.

Danny unosi brew, a potem jego twarz wydłuża się, co jest pewnym osiągnięciem, ponieważ omega ma naprawdę sporą głowę.

\- Mój alfa… - mówi powoli Williams. – Jestem po rozwodzie – dodaje ostrożnie, ale między jego brwiami pojawia się zmarszczka, która wcale nie podoba się Steve'owi. – Czy nawiązujesz do tego, o czym mieliśmy nie mówić? Łamiesz pakt dżentelmenów, Steven – warczy Williams. – Nie jestem omegą – informuje go nagle i Steve jest tak zaskoczony, że się potyka.

Danny zatrzymuje się i patrzy na niego zirytowany.

\- Blond włoski i od razu wszyscy lecicie – warczy dalej wściekły Williams. – No wybacz mi, że jestem ładny, ale w zasadzie pieprzy mnie orientacja. Mógłbym być pieprzonym alfą, a mój wygląd nie ma znaczenia. Skopałem mu tyłek, Steven. Uratowałem twoją dupę, panie SEAL – dodaje i Steve nie bardzo wie, co powiedzieć.

\- Jesteś alfą? – wyrywa mu się.

A Danny patrzy na niego zirytowany i po prostu coś pomiędzy nimi ginie. Czuł nić, która pozwalała im się porozumieć i ona nagle zniknęła, co wcale mu nie odpowiada. Wie, że Williams jest na niego wściekły, ale nie zna dokładnie powodu.

\- Chodzi o tamtego strażnika? – pyta, kiedy wznawiają marsz.

\- O którym nie rozmawiamy – przypomina mu Danny. – I nie – dodaje. – Nie jestem chrzanionym omegą, żołnierzyku.

\- Marynarzu – poprawia go Steve.

Danny unosi brew i jego mina mówi jasno, że wie dokładnie, co powiedział. I że nie przestanie.

Steve nie zamierza przepraszać za pomyłkę, bo faktem jest, że owszem, Williams ma w sobie coś delikatnego. Może to jego niebieskie oczy albo właśnie blond włosy. Steve podejrzewa, że wrodzone gadulstwo, gestykulacja i niski wzrost budują całe mylne wrażenie. I zaczyna się zastanawiać, jak wiele osób uderzało do Danny'ego, gdy pojawił się na Hawajach.

\- Wystawili cię, bo na posterunku nikt ci nie uwierzył, że nie jesteś omegą – odgaduje, ponieważ zna i takich dupków.

Danny patrzy na niego ponuro i chyba czeka na puentę.

\- Moje szczęście – stwierdza zatem i wzrusza ramionami. – Kto inny by nas stamtąd wydostał? – pyta retorycznie i coś prześlizguje się po twarzy Williamsa.

To jeszcze nie do końca wybaczenie, ale pewnego rodzaju akceptacja.

ooo

Trochę zabawnie jest obserwować, jak Danny dopada do pierwszego radiowozu, który stoi na parkingu i wyciąga stamtąd gliniarza, a potem siada na jego miejscu i melduje się swojemu przełożonemu. Dodaje coś o nadprogramowym świadku i Steve wie, że pewnie zostanie przesłuchany. Gliniarz patrzy na nich w czystym szoku, ponieważ obaj są boso i, ponieważ nie mieli gdzie schować broni, trzymają ją w ręku.

\- Jedziemy do szpitala i daj mi swój telefon – mówi jeszcze Danny do mężczyzny i ten nawet nie protestuje.

Steve nie bardzo chce siadać z tyłu w zakratowanej części, więc wpychają tam policjanta, a sam siada za kierownicą, chociaż prowadzenie boso nie jest najwygodniejsze. Danny wykonuje dokładnie jeden telefon – do córki – i przez kilka długich minut uspokaja ją, a potem na krótką chwilę jego ton twardnieje, gdy mówi:

\- Jestem cały, Rachel. Będziemy w szpitalu. Gdybyś mogła ją tam przywieźć - urywa sugestywnie Williams.

A potem patrzy na niego i Steve kieruje całą swoją uwagę na drogę. Gliniarz z tyłu chyba się w końcu orientuje, że zabrali mu samochód, bo patrzy na Steve'a mocno zaskoczony. A potem zerka na Danny'ego i na jego twarzy pojawia się krzywy uśmieszek.

\- To ty jesteś tym zaginionym omegą – mówi facet i coś nieprzyjemnego przebiega po twarzy Williamsa.

\- Nie jest omegą, pacanie, i zwracaj się z szacunkiem do przełożonego – odpowiada Steve. – Pozwoliłeś odebrać sobie samochód dwójce uzbrojonych ludzi, którzy nie mieli przy sobie dowodów. Świetna robota, detektywie – dodaje, ponieważ jest dupkiem, a tymczasowo nie może powkurzać Danny'ego, bo Williams nadal jest na niego zły.

I nie odpowiedział mu na najbardziej nurtujące pytanie.

Zerka jeszcze raz na Danny'ego, ale ten siedzi spięty na siedzeniu pasażera i patrzy w dal, jakby usilnie się nad czymś zastanawiał.

\- Jesteśmy cali i zdrowi, Danno – mówi i nie wie właściwie, skąd mu się to wzięło, a potem powraca do niego nieprzyjemne wspomnienie z piwnicy.

Williams spina się i patrzy na niego z dość trudną do opisania emocją.

\- Nie nazywaj mnie tak, do tego ma prawo tylko moja córka – mówi Danny, ale w jego głosie jest pewna miękkość, która akurat Steve'owi się podoba.

To ona znajdowała się tam wcześniej. To dzięki niej nawiązali to połączenie i z niego nie zrezygnuje, bo Danny jest najbardziej niesamowitym facetem, jakiego poznał i fakt, że facet nie jest omegą, w niczym mu nie przeszkadza.

\- Jak wolisz, Danno – mruczy pod nosem i Williams marszczy brwi.

\- Tego cię nauczyli w armii, Steven? – odpyskowuje Danny, a on nie może powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Jestem SEAL, Danno – przypomina mu i widzi, że policjant na tylnym siedzeniu przewraca oczami.

ooo

Słyszy, jak Danny przeklina, kiedy rozdzielają ich zasłonką, aby dać im trochę prywatności. Dwóch techników zbiera z niego dowody i byłoby to zabawne, gdyby nie wtykali patyczków w naprawdę dziwne miejsca. Przekleństwa Williamsa nie milkną i to by go nawet bawiło, dopóki nie podchodzi kobieta, która na kilometr pachnie psychiatrą.

\- Detektywie Williams, czy jest coś, czego nam pan nie powiedział? – pyta lekarka.

Steve ma ochotę powiedzieć, że powinni się wypchać, ale Danny warczy coś naprawdę obraźliwego pod nosem i kobieta niemal wybiega z sali.

\- Przeszedłem jakiś milion mil boso przez dżunglę – informuje ich Williams.

\- Nie przesadzaj – prycha Steve, ponieważ doskonale go słyszy.

\- Milion, Steven. Nie wiesz, jak długie są twoje nogi – dodaje Danny. – I niech ktoś zbada jego głowę, bo chyba coś z nim nie tak – dorzuca, gdy technicy pakują ich ubrania.

Jest pewien, że obaj są już ubrani i kiedy zagląda za kotarę, widzi, jak Williams siada na swoim łóżku i patrzy na obandażowaną stopę. Coś musiało się w nią wbić wcześniej i Steve jest zaskoczony, że o tym nie usłyszał. To jednak potwierdza jego teorię, że Danny jest twardym skurczybykiem, chociaż narzeka jak diabli.

\- Mogłeś zrobić milion kroków, ale trasę przeszliśmy jedną – informuje go spokojnie.

Danny patrzy na niego krzywo.

Jeszcze nie przyszedł żaden detektyw, ale policjant, którego radiowóz zaadaptowali do swoich potrzeb, stał się ich samozwańczym strażnikiem. No i zabrał im broń.

\- Szedłem przez dżunglę, Steve – informuje go Williams i może coś naprawdę z nim nie tak, bo coraz bardziej podoba mu się to, jak Danny wypowiada jego imię.

Otwiera usta, żeby coś odpysknąć, ale na salę wpada nagle dziewczynka. Jej włosy są brązowe, a policzki mokre od łez.

\- Danno! Danno! – krzyczy i Steve przełyka ciężko, bo Williams zrywa się z łóżka, podnosząc do góry małą.

\- Małpko! Myślałem, że odwiedzisz tatę po szkole – mówi Danny z zaskakującym entuzjazmem i ciepłem.

Kobieta, która przygląda im się, zatrzymawszy się w progu, nie wygląda lepiej od swojej córki. Jej oczy są zaczerwienione od płaczu i Steve ma wrażenie, że to naprawdę długa historia. Nie przytula Danny'ego, ale ewidentnie ma na to ochotę. Williams zerka nawet na nią i patrzą na siebie przez chwilę po prostu stojąc w bezruchu, zanim Danny przypomina sobie o nim.

\- Rachel, Grace, to jest Steve. Kolega z pracy – rzuca Williams, ponieważ najwyraźniej to łatwiejsze niż wyjaśnić, iż jest przypadkowo spotkanym w niewoli SEAL.

Rachel patrzy na niego długo, jakby zastanawiała się, co zrobić z jego osobą, a potem jej uwaga wraca w całości do Williamsa.

\- Danny – zaczyna kobieta i głos więźnie jej w gardle, a potem tylko potrząsa głową. – Grace bardzo chciała cię zobaczyć – dodaje po prostu.

Jej akcent jest twardy, obcy. Musi być Brytyjką.

Mała nawet nie reaguje na swoje imię, zatopiona w ramionach ojca.

Steve wycofuje się za kotarę, ponieważ dawno już nie czuł się tak bardzo nie na miejscu.


	2. Chapter 2

Danny chyba nie spodziewa się wizyty gubernator i Steve szczerze powiedziawszy także. Jameson pojawia się w ich sali po południu, kiedy detektywi oraz nieliczni znajomi Danny'ego znikają im z oczu. Williams nie jest lubiany – nietrudno się tego domyślić po tym, jak zostaje przesłuchany. Cała uwaga spada na Steve'a, gdy zaczyna się ta ciekawsza kwestia, czyli jak uciekli oraz dlaczego SEAL szukał Wo Fata.

Kłamie na temat tego terrorysty i nie wie dlaczego. Nie chce mówić tym obcym o śmierci matki i ojca, bo skoro nie pamiętają Johna McGarretta, to nie jego problem.

A potem dodaje, że uwolnił ich detektyw Williams i w sali zapada niewygodna cisza. Rachel i Grace wracają z obiadu i policjanci znikają jak kamfora, gdy mała kładzie się obok ojca i od-mawia odejścia choćby na metr. Może dlatego sądzą, że Danny jest omegą, ale prawdę powiedziawszy podejrzewa, że facet jest po prostu świetnym ojcem i to sprawia, że coś zaciska się wokół jego klatki piersiowej.

A potem przychodzi gubernator i Williams sztywnieje na swoim łóżku. Grace śpi, ale Rachel jest tak zszokowana, że spada jej torebka, kiedy wstaje pospiesznie ze swojego fotela, gdy Jameson wita się z nią z szacunkiem jak z każdym cholernym wyborcą.

\- Komandorze – rzuca kobieta, podchodząc do jego łóżka.

Czuje się dziwnie, ponieważ nie ma na sobie bielizny. Rachel planowała skoczyć po ubrania dla Danny'ego, ale on był obcy. Proszenie nieznanej kobiety o kupienie mu bokserek nie było dla niego przekroczeniem granicy, ale to była żona Williamsa i trochę go to krępuje.

\- Pani gubernator – mówi, skinąwszy jej głową. – Przepraszam, że nie wstanę na powitanie – dodaje.

Widzi kątem oka, jak Danny spogląda na niego zszokowany i sprawia mu to przyjemność przez ułamek sekundy. To zabawny widok na jego twarzy i coś mówi Steve'owi, że niezbyt częsty. Tym bardziej cieszy go, że potrafi zszokować Williamsa.

Odczuwa jakąś chorą satysfakcję, ponieważ jest alfą i cieszy go, że Danny widzi go w towarzystwie takich ludzi jak gubernator Hawajów. Osobiście nic to dla niego nie znaczy, ale na pewno robi wrażenie na Williamsie. I może nie chce tego przed sobą przyznać, ale polowanie na Danny'ego jeszcze się dla niego nie zakończyło. Nie, dopóki jest nadzieja, a Williams spogląda na niego teraz jakoś inaczej. Steve nie zdecydował jeszcze, czy to jest dobre 'inaczej', ale zawsze to jakiś początek.

\- Komandorze, kiedy uczestniczyłam w pogrzebie twojego ojca dwa dni temu, nie sądziłam, że spotkamy się ponownie w takich okolicznościach – przyznaje kobieta.

I Steve widzi, jak w oczach Danny'ego po raz kolejny pojawia się zaskoczenie. Tym razem jednak przyćmiewa je smutek i pewnie kondolencje już formują się na języku Williamsa. A on nie chce słuchać o tym, jak bardzo wszystkim jest przykro.

\- Na szczęście detektyw Williams był na miejscu, żeby mnie wyciągnąć – mówi, chociaż Danny zapewne nie uważa tego porwania za fartowne. Przemilczają, co ci ludzie chcieli zrobić z Williamsem i może tak jest lepiej.

Nikt go nie tknął, przynajmniej nie za bardzo, bo Steve sam poskręcałby im karki. Wie, że Danny nie jest bezbronny, ale to po prostu kwestia jego instynktu, żeby bronić tego, co raz uznał za swoje. A wtedy, w tej cholernej piwnicy, był odpowiedzialny za nich obu. Miał więcej doświadczenia w byciu przetrzymywanym i to liczyło się przez jakieś dwie minuty, zanim Danny zdecydował się załatwić alfę jednym kopniakiem, co było spektakularne i głupie zarazem. Steve wolałby udusić faceta własnymi nogami, bo miałby pewność, że załatwi sprawę za pierwszym razem.

Danny jednak nie jest SEAL, lecz mimo to imponuje mu swoim opanowaniem. Gdy akurat nie wrzeszczy na niego i nie narzeka na Hawaje.

\- Detektyw Williams – mówi gubernator i wydaje się, że próbuje zapamiętać jego nazwisko.

Danny otwiera usta, ale widać, że nie wie, co powiedzieć. Nie może też za bardzo się ruszyć, gdy Grace śpi przytulona do niego, a nie chce obudzić córki. Mała musiała sporo przejść w ciągu tych kilkunastu godzin, gdy nie było wiadomo, co się dzieje z jej ojcem.. Steve nie wyobraża sobie nawet, jak musiała się czuć Rachel, mówiąc jej, że źli ludzie mają jej Danno.

\- Zostawiam panów zatem. Proszę wracać do zdrowia – życzy im gubernator. – Liczę na telefon, panie komandorze – rzuca jeszcze Jameson przystając w drzwiach i Steve powstrzymuje się, żeby nie pomachać jej na do widzenia.

To na pewno nie byłoby na miejscu.

Danny patrzy na niego o wiele intensywniej, jakby mocno coś rozważał, a potem układa się wygodniej na plecach, całując córkę w głowę i nic nie mówi.

ooo

Rachel i Grace nie ma, kiedy budzi się w środku nocy. Byli tak wyczerpani po ucieczce, że musieli w pewnym momencie odpłynąć i Steve jest zaskoczony, że w ogóle się ocknął. Jego organizm przyzwyczaił się do nadrabiania snu, kiedy tylko może, a czyż najbezpieczniejszym miejscem do tego nie jest szpital, gdy pod twoją salą stróżuje dwóch policjantów?

Nie wie dokładnie, co przyciągnęło jego uwagę, ale szybko dostrzega stojącego przy oknie Danny'ego. Widzi tylko jego profil i nie wie, czy powinien dać jakoś znać, że też już nie śpi . Williams wydaje się pogrążony we własnych myślach i może nie należy mu przeszkadzać.

Jeśli jednak nadal siedzi zamknięty w tamtej pieprzonej piwnicy, to nie czas i miejsce na takie rzeczy, ponieważ muszą się wypocząć . Walczyli o życie, zabili kilku ludzi, a potem przeszli pieszo kilka długich kilometrów przez dżunglę - nawet Steve jest wyczerpany. I jest pewien, że jego szkolenie BUD/S przygotował go do tego, a treningi dla policjantów są niczym, w porównaniu z tym co przeszli.

Przez chwilę zastanawia się, czy Williamsa obudziły koszmary. PTSD nie jest czymś, co łatwo przewidzieć. Czasami przychodzi na sam widok wyciągniętej broni. Ofiary napaści tygodniami, latami nie są w stanie dojść do siebie. Wydaje mu się jednak, że Danny jest twardszy, więc wysuwa się z łóżka i staje obok niego.

Williams wzdryga się i wykonuje taki ruch, jakby chciał go uderzyć z półobrotu, ale po-wstrzymuje się w ostatniej chwili.

\- Pieprzony ninja, nie uczyli cię w wojsku, żeby nie zachodzić ludzi od tyłu? Chcesz mi ode-brać kolejne dziesięć lat życia? – warczy Danny.

Jego głos jest silny, zdecydowany, nie drży i to jest wspaniałe. Pewność siebie Williamsa działa na niego jak magnes.

\- Dlaczego nie śpisz? – pyta, ponieważ to oczywiste i nie powinien zadawać tego pytania. – Oraz, Marynarka, Danno – wtrąca krótko.

Williams marszczy brwi, ale milczy, co jest dziwne.

\- Nie możesz zasnąć? – pyta Steve spokojnie. – To przejdzie – mówi i nie jest pewien, czy to nie kłamstwo.

Ma prawo zakładać, że po roku albo coś koło tego Danny zacznie sypiać normalnie. Przerwy między koszmarami staną się dłuższe i z czasem będzie silniej reagował tylko na sytuacje stresowe. Biorąc jednak pod uwagę pracę Williamsa, wie, że to nie będzie takie łatwe.

Danny prycha, jakby to słabe pocieszenie - które w rzeczywistości jest kłamstwem – uważał za naprawdę zabawną rzecz. Śmieje się nawet krótko, ale ten dźwięk się załamuje i Steve niemal czuje na skórze jego stres.

Danny wzdycha i może nie powinien przywiązywać tak dużej uwagi do reakcji Williamsa, ale nie potrafi ich nie katalogować. Mężczyzna nie zachowuje się według ustalonych schematów, a Steve widział naprawdę wiele w swoim życiu. Odbijał zakładników i agentów, ratował mat-ki z dziećmi, pomagał podczas przewrotów politycznych. Danny Williams jest jednak czymś innym.

\- Steve – wzdycha nagle mężczyzna i spogląda na niego krzywo, już kompletnie opanowany. – Próbujesz stworzyć mi bezpieczną strefę przyjaźni? – prycha.

Nie może nie przewrócić oczami, bo to jest naprawdę fatalny tekst.

\- Nie, jest nie wiadomo która godzina nad ranem i chciałbym iść spać – mówi i Danny kiwa głową, jakby przyjmował to do wiadomości. – Ale nie zaśniesz, bo coś ci chodzi po głowie, więc możesz mi powiedzieć i wtedy pójdziemy spać – proponuje i chce brzmieć jak dupek, ale Williams patrzy na niego tymi swoimi niebieskimi oczami, rozszyfrowując go w ciągu kilku sekund.

Nigdy nie był dobry w rozmawianiu z ludźmi w stresowej sytuacji i może dlatego Danny narzekający niemal cały czas, jest czymś, do czego lgnie. Wie, że Williams nie przyjąłby od niego pocieszenia i dobrze, bo Steve nie potrafi go ludziom dawać. Jest w tym tak fatalny, że przeważnie Cath przeprowadza go przez słuchawkę przez wszystkie takie zdarzenia, podając mu dokładnie, co ma robić i mówić. Czy już może położyć dłoń na ramieniu zakładnika, którego prawdopodobnie krzywdzono? Czy nie powinien w ogóle dotykać tej osoby, ponieważ ma broń, a to może się jej źle kojarzyć.

Wyciąga więc rękę, ponieważ Cath na pewno kazałaby mu zrobić coś podobnego, ale Danny łapie go za nadgarstek, zanim zdąża dotknąć jego ramienia.

\- Steven, nie rozmawiamy o tym, o czym mieliśmy nie rozmawiać – przypomina mu Williams. – Jesteś najgorszym SEAL we wszechświecie? Słyszałeś o tajnych misjach? Potraktuj to jak jedną z nich – radzi mu cierpko.

\- Okej, nie chcesz gadać, jasna sprawa – mówi Steve, wycofując się i próbując z trochę innej strony. – Ale musisz się wyspać.

\- Jesteś w tym fatalny – odpowiada Danny. – Powinieneś udawać, że wiesz, co czuję, żeby nawiązać ze mną nić porozumienia .

\- Mieliśmy taką – mówi Steve i nie wie, dlaczego tak naprawdę to powiedział.

Danny spina się, ponieważ podczas tamtych dziesięciu minut pomiędzy jego wybudzeniem a ucieczką, naprawdę się rozumieli. Co jest śmieszne i teraz sądzi, że nawet nierealne.

\- Dlatego jesteś taki cholernie miły? – pyta nagle Williams i coś mówi mu, że to pułapka, więc wzdycha i odchodzi bez słowa.

Nie wie, co powiedzieć, a Danny przyjmuje defensywną postawę, co nie oznacza niczego dobrego. Williams patrzy w ślad za nim. Czuje jego wzrok na plecach, ale się nie odwraca, gdy wsuwa się pod cienkie szpitalne prześcieradło.

\- Jeśli obudził cię koszmar, wiedz, że dotyk drugiej osoby uspokaja – radzi mu jeszcze, ponieważ to stara technika, której nauczył go dowódca oddziału.

Chłopaki starali się trzymać się w ryzach, żeby podczas pierwszej misji na środku dżungli ktoś w stresie nie zaczął wrzeszczeć przez sen, zdradzając ich pozycję. Nie jest to jakiś wielki tajnik, ale jednak pomaga. I udało im się przetrwać w niezmienionym stanie, chociaż byli narażeni na stres przez dwadzieścia cztery godziny na dobę przez prawie dwa tygodnie.

Danny prycha, jakby nie spodziewał się po nim niczego innego.

\- Och, czyli teraz mam z tobą spać? – kpi Williams.

\- Nie – mówi krótko Steve. – Widziałem, co zrobiłeś z ostatnim alfą – przypomina mu i jest w tym pewna doza humoru, ponieważ obaj wiedzą, że Williams zagrał omegę w kłopotach tak doskonale, że nawet on sam dał się nabrać.

Nawet jeśli Danny czuł się tym upokorzony, to jednak to uratowało im życie. I nie miało znaczenia. Steve nie szanował go mniej.

Gdyby jednak wtedy wszystko wymknęło się spod kontroli, nie żartowałby z naiwnego alfy, którego zapewne koroner dostarczył już do chłodni.

\- Mówię tylko, że dotyk pomaga. To dzięki Grace zasnąłeś tak szybko – informuje go spokojnie. – Możesz przysunąć łóżko – dodaje ostrożnie i odpowiada mu cisza.

Przez chwilę sądzi, że Williams go zignoruje, ale w końcu słyszy zmęczone westchnienie, w którym jest tyle rezygnacji, że coś przewraca mu się w żołądku.

\- Dobra – mówi Danny. - Ale to ty przysuwasz swoje łóżko, bo szedłem przez pieprzoną dżunglę osiem godzin. Poza tym przynajmniej udawaj dżentelmena.

\- Nie jesteś omegą – przypomina mu Steve wrednie, ale posłusznie wstaje i odblokowuje kółka swoje łóżka.

\- I to tak wiele zmienia – prycha Danny, ale w jego tonie jest coś dziwnego, czego Steve nie potrafi rozszyfrować.

Nie styka ich łóżek razem, ale są na wyciągnięcie ręki – dokładnie tak, jak powinno to wyglądać. Obraca się na drugi bok, żeby widzieć Williamsa, ale Danny leży plecami do niego, co jest śmieszne. Nie sądził, że Williams przystanie na jego pomysł, ale najwyraźniej była to zagrywka taktyczna, żeby Steve się odczepił. Kładzie się więc na plecach i robi głębszy wdech, wiedząc, że to będzie długa noc.

ooo

Budzi się wcześnie jak zawsze i przez moment pojęcia nie ma, gdzie jest. Kotary trochę blokują światło słoneczne, ale i tak wie, że nie może być później niż szósta. Jego wewnętrzny zegar działa doskonale.

Danny śpi skulony zaledwie metr od niego. Ściska kołdrę, jakby była żywym człowiekiem, co pewnie zostało mu po latach małżeństwa. Na jego palcu nie widnieje ślad po obrączce, więc albo nie nosił jej nigdy, albo rozwód odbył się dawno temu. Steve nagle zdaje sobie sprawę, że dalej nie ma pojęcia, jakiej orientacji jest Danny. I nie chodzi tutaj tylko o kwestię tego, że nie jest omegą. Po prostu miał żonę, a Steve nie ma kobiecych kształtów.

Williams porusza się nagle i otwiera oczy, przechodząc w stan gotowości w ciągu kilku sekund, co może być jedną z cech, które nabył w pracy w policji. Patrzą na siebie przez chwilę i Danny marszczy brwi, a potem ziewa i spogląda na zegarek, który Rachel przyniosła mu wczoraj. Najwyraźniej to jakaś pamiątka, którą zabrała mu po rozwodzie, ale po stanowiła jednak ją oddać.

\- Steven – jęczy Williams. – Jest piąta – informuje go.

\- Sam się obudziłeś – odpowiada, ponieważ taka jest prawda.

\- Zawsze gapisz się na ludzi, którzy śpią? To jest niezdrowe – wytyka mu Danny. – To jest tak nienormalne, że nawet nie określę skali. I robisz to tak wymownie, że nie można się wyspać – dodaje, bo najwyraźniej dzień bez narzekania jest dniem straconym.

\- Czy jest coś, czego nie robię źle? – pyta rozbawiony, bo Danny zdaje się na siłę szukać u niego wad.

I im dalej w las, tym bardziej stają się kuriozalne.

\- Za głośno oddychasz – informuje go Williams śmiertelnie poważnie, więc Steve posyła Danny'emu krzywy uśmieszek, ponieważ to jest faktycznie coś nowego i też sięga całkiem nowego pułapu.

ooo

Wypisują ich jeszcze tego samego dnia. Grace i Rachel przyjeżdżają w towarzystwie mężczyzny, na widok którego Danny się spina. Steve już z końca korytarza rozpoznał alfę, więc nie jest zaskoczony silnym uściskiem dłoni mężczyzny. Zapada niezręczna cisza i nie bardzo wie, co powinien zrobić, bo miał nadzieję, że uda im się wymienić ze dwa zdania. Chciał poprosić Danny'ego o numer telefonu albo umówić się z nim na piwo pod jakimś sprytnym pretekstem.

Nie sądzi, aby dwie doby po porwaniu oraz dwadzieścia cztery godziny po ucieczce były odpowiednim czasem, ale czuje, że jeśli Danny teraz zniknie, to już się nie zobaczą. I chce wy-korzystać swoją szansę.

\- Stan Edwards – przedstawia się tamten.

\- Komandor porucznik Steve McGarrett – odpowiada niedbale, ponieważ jest SEAL, a to jednak sprawia, że stoi w tej hierarchii kilka pięter wyżej.

Danny wydaje się emanować dziwnym zadowoleniem, jakby fakt, że Steve był tak transparentny, naprawdę mu się podobał. Przynajmniej ten jeden raz. Nie przypomina sobie, żeby próbował ustawiać Williamsa do szeregu, ale w zasadzie nigdy nie próbuje tego z ludźmi nieoczywistymi . Zastraszanie omeg nie jest jego domeną. Nie zamierza im też imponować. Bety przeważnie zachowują się tak neutralnie, że jest im wszystko jedno, czy jego poziom testosteronu przekracza normę czy nie.

\- Steve zna panią Jameson – wtrąca nagle Rachel i Stan zerka na niego z o wiele większym zainteresowaniem.

Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawia się też uśmieszek, który Steve'owi wcale się nie podoba, ale nie wie, jakie układy Danny ma z tymi ludźmi, a nie chce niczego popsuć. Williams co prawda jest zajęty tuleniem córki, ale Steve dostrzega, jak w ciągu paru sekund jego ciało się napina, co nie jest dobrym znakiem.

\- Muszę wracać do mojego mieszkania. Pewnie czekają na mnie na posterunku –wtrąca po-spiesznie Danny i chociaż nie spieszyło mu się jeszcze kilka minut wcześniej, teraz jest niemal w pełnym biegu. – Zobaczymy się dzisiaj wieczorem, małpko, dobrze? Przyjadę do was – dodaje Danny i to jest już skierowane do Rachel, która marszczy brwi, jakby ta wizja nie do końca jej odpowiadała.

\- Podwiozę cię – proponuje Steve, bo Kamekona powinien przyprowadzić jego samochód pod szpital.

Danny jednak nawet się nie zatrzymuje, wymijając kolejne pielęgniarki i Steve ma ochotę za nim pobiec, ale Rachel dotyka jego ramienia z tym okropnie słodkim uśmiechem. I po prostu przypomina sobie, dlaczego tak nie lubił Brytyjczyków.

\- Komandorze, możemy porozmawiać? – pyta kobieta i Steve bierze głębszy wdech.

\- W zasadzie nie – odpowiada niezbyt uprzejmie. – Czeka na mnie siostra – dodaje, chociaż to wierutne kłamstwo.

Mary Ann jest na kontynencie i mógłby do niej zadzwonić nawet stąd. Nie podoba mu się jednak, jak Stan patrzy na niego. I jego zmysły nie wariują, ale instynkt podpowiada mu, że ma do czynienia z całkiem innym drapieżnikiem.

Kiedy wychodzi przed szpital, dostrzega, jak Danny akurat odjeżdża w swojej taksówce, nie patrząc nawet w jego stronę.

ooo

Czuje się trochę dziwnie, bo to prawie na granicy stalkingu. Prosi Cath o wyciągnięcie akt Williamsa, udając, że chce się dowiedzieć, czy Danny nie ma powiązań z Wo Fatem. Rollins zgadza się bez mrugnięcia okiem i w ciągu godziny ma wszystko na swoim laptopie. Nie zerka nawet w stronę prywatnych informacji, jedyne czego szuka, to numer telefonu. I długo przygląda się rzędowi cyfr.

Minęło osiem godzin, odkąd wiedzieli się ostatnio i pewnie dzwonienie do detektywa, które-go porwano i przetrzymywano, korzystając z jego poufnych akt, to zły pomysł. Nie ma jednak pojęcia, co innego mógłby zrobić. I może Cath ma rację, że jest nienormalny, ale Marynarka zmienia ludzi i oboje o tym wiedzieli.

Danny'emu zresztą nawet nie drgnęła powieka, gdy zobaczył na własne oczy, jak Steve po cichu skręca ludziom karki, żeby nie zaalarmować całego bunkra. Cath śmieje się z niego, gdy jej o tym mówi, bo to nie jest jedna z tych romantycznych rzeczy, które potem opowiada się dzieciom. Sądzi, że jeśli im się uda, jeśli Danny go nie zastrzeli albo nie załatwi sobie zakazu zbliżania do siebie, będą musieli wymyślić coś lepszego niż bunkier w środku dżungli.

Może ich deski zderzyły się, gdy obaj surfowali. Problem w tym, że ma przeczucie, że Danny nienawidzi również plaży. Mógł coś na ten temat wspomnieć, gdy szli przez dżunglę, starając się dotrzeć do cywilizacji.

Nim zdąża nacisnąć zieloną słuchawkę, na jego wyświetlaczu pojawia się nieznany numer. Marszczy brwi, ponieważ liczba osób, które wiedzą, że wrócił, jest ograniczona. Chociaż Kamekona ma długi jęzor, więc może i całe Oahu już o tym wie.

\- McGarrett – mówi krótko.

\- Och, komandorze, tutaj Rachel Edwards – zaczyna kobieta i jakoś nie jest zaskoczony, że zmieniła nazwisko. – Pomyślałam, że nie podziękowałyśmy z córką za uratowanie Danny'ego. Pewnie uważa mnie pan za okropną osobę, ale cieszy mnie, że ojciec mojej córki żyje, ponieważ to znaczy, że ona jest szczęśliwa.

Ma ochotę spytać, skąd ona ma jego numer, ale to nie tak, że na wyspie cokolwiek dawało się ukrywać zbyt długo.

\- Miałby pan ochotę wpaść na herbatę dzisiaj popołudniu? – pyta Rachel nagle i to jest tak zaskakujące, że przez chwilę nie wie, co powiedzieć.

A potem zdaje sobie sprawę, że Danny też tam będzie, bo zamierza odwiedzić Grace. Obiecał małej, a Steve ma przeczucie, że Williams nigdy nie łamie słowa danego córce.

\- Mówimy o późnym popołudniu? – pyta, ponieważ nie chce się minąć z Dannym i może jego motywy są nazbyt oczywiste, bo Rachel przez krótką chwilę milczy.

\- Albo może pan wpaść na kolację – proponuje w końcu kobieta, jakby naprawdę wiele ją to kosztowało.

ooo

Większość jego ubrań jest w bazie w Pearl, ale znajduje coś, co wygląda przyzwoicie i nie ma logo knajpki Kamekony. Grubas uczynił z niego żywą reklamę, gdy podrzucił mu ciuchy do szpitala, ale był wdzięczny nawet za ten gest.

Jego koszulka jest trochę zbyt obcisła, bo przybrał na wadze od czasu, gdy był ostatni raz w domu, ale kiedy spogląda w lustro, stwierdza, że efekt wcale nie wygląda fatalnie. Nie dostał w twarz, gdy ludzie Wo Fata go ogłuszyli i zastanawia się, czy powinien facetowi za to po-dziękować. Ten jeden raz nie ma opuchniętej twarzy ani przeciętego łuku brwiowego. To miła odmiana.

Rachel otwiera mu drzwi w letniej sukience. Nie komentuje faktu, że to piękny dom i że to jedna z lepszych dzielnic w Waikiki. Nie chciał prosić Cath o drugą przysługę w ciągu dnia, więc pojęcia nie miał, czym zajmował się Edwards, ale podejrzewał, że nie była to nisko płatna posada policjanta.

Śmiech Grace dochodzi z wnętrza domu, więc automatycznie rusza w tamtym kierunku i zamiera w progu, gdy dostrzega, jak mała wpada w ramiona Danny'ego. To musi być jakaś ich prywatna zabawa, bo Williams wypuszcza ją, a ona jak bumerang wraca z jeszcze większym impetem. Danny nie widzi go, ale Grace zatrzymuje się i marszczy brwi w tak charaktery-styczny sposób, że nie ma wątpliwości co do tego, kto jest jej ojcem.

Mężczyzna odwraca się i otwiera usta najwyraźniej zaskoczony. I to nie tak, że Steve spodziewał się, iż Rachel uprzedzi Danny'ego. Może i wprosił się na kolację, ale ta kobieta ma własne plany. I nie widział nic zdrożnego w tym, żeby wykorzystać sytuację, gdy najwyraźniej Edwardsowie zafascynowali się jego znajomością z Jameson. Nie umknęło to jego uwadze już w szpitalu.

To zaproszenie jest przypadkowe i Danny musi o tym wiedzieć, bo jego usta zaciskają się w wąską kreskę.

\- Steven – wita go Williams zaskakująco chłodno.

Nie oczekiwał uścisków, ale nie wie za bardzo, jak zareagować na to.

\- Danno – rzuca z pewną nadzieją i coś pojawia się w oczach mężczyzny, by po krótkiej chwili zgasnąć.

\- Komandor przyjął moje zaproszenie na kolację – dodaje Rachel i to najwidoczniej jedyne wyjaśnienie, jakie dostanie Danny. – Siadamy do stołu za dziesięć minut. Mój mąż jest w gabinecie, ale proszę rozgościć się w salonie, zaraz do pana przyjdzie. Danny… - zaczyna kobieta.

\- Idziemy z Grace wymyć ręce – wchodzi jej w słowo Williams i jego ramiona sztywnieją jeszcze bardziej, gdy go mija.

ooo

Stan zajmuje się nieruchomościami, co jakoś go nie dziwi. Danny w ciszy słucha ich rozmowy i wydawać by się mogło, że nie zwraca na nich uwagi, ale Steve wie lepiej. Grace macha nogami przez cały czas, lekko go rozpraszając. Danny zabiera marchewkę z jej talerza, a Rachel krzywi się na ten widok, ale nie mówi ani słowa, gdy napotyka jego wzrok.

\- Co pan o tym myśli, komandorze – mówi Stan nagle, co oznacza, że padło jakieś pytanie.

\- Nie interesuje mnie polityka ani gospodarka – odpowiada, bo to jedyna rzecz, którą może rzucić i nie przyznać otwarcie, że nie słuchał przynudzania tego faceta.

\- Dziwne – wtrąca Rachel. – Odniosłam wrażenie, że jest pan bardzo zorientowany w tutejszych…

\- Moja rodzina mieszka na Oahu od kilku pokoleń. Dziadek zginął na 'Arizonie' podczas bombardowania Pearl – odpowiada i bierze głębszy wdech. – Jednak nigdy nie interesowałem się i nie będę interesował polityką – mówi z pewnością w głosie.

\- Sądziłam, że pan jako komandos, ma pan rozeznanie w sytuacji na świecie – próbuje jeszcze raz Rachel.

\- SEAL – wtrąca Danny, przegryzając marchewkę. – Komandosi są w armii. Steve jest z Marynarki Wojennej. Oni mają foki – tłumaczy jej spokojnie i Steve nie może ukryć krzywego uśmieszku .

Był pewien, że Williams drażnił się z nim specjalnie przez ten cały czas, ale dostać potwierdzenie tego to inna sprawa. I sprawia mu ogromną satysfakcję, że się nie pomylił.

\- Grace - mówi do małej. – Zatkasz na chwilę uszy? – prosi.

Dziewczynka uśmiecha się do niego, odkładając widelec i wykonuje jego polecenie bez mrugnięcia okiem.

\- Ja nie jestem od polityki, jestem od strzelania – wyjaśnia i Rachel wygląda na zszokowaną, ale za to Danny bawi się coraz lepiej.

Grace stroi do niego miny, więc pokazuje jej język, a ona kopiuje wyraz twarzy matki, co jest po prostu przekomiczne. I nadal nie wyciąga palców z uszu, więc Danny lekko klepie ją w ramię, żeby skończyła z tymi wygłupami, chociaż widać, że wcale tak nie myśli.

Przy stole zapada nieprzyjemne milczenie i Steve wie, że kolacja zaraz dobiegnie końca. Nie jest pewien, czy Danny wyjdzie razem z nim, czy zostanie z córką i nagle uświadamia sobie , że jutro rano będzie dokładnie w tej samej sytuacji, co przed kilkoma godzinami.

\- Uhm – zaczyna, nie wiedząc, co teraz zrobić.

Danny przygląda mu się z drugiej strony stołu ze stoickim spokojem, więc robi większy wdech, bo przeżył Kambodżę, a kolacja z rodziną Williams-Edwards nie może być gorsza niż tamto doświadczenie.

ooo

Patrzy tępo na numer telefonu, który dała mu Cath, gdy dzwoni Chin Ho Kelly. Prawie nie rozpoznaje jego głosu. Nie widzieli się dobrych kilka lat. I kiedy Kelly proponuje wpaść do niego po zeznania, Steve odpowiada pospiesznie:

\- Nie, przyjadę na posterunek.

\- Okej – rzuca Kelly tym niby obojętnym tonem, w którym jednak wyraźnie słychać, że czuje, iż coś wisi w powietrzu.

Steve stara się nie myśleć o tym, że znowu wymyśla jakąś marną wymówkę, żeby spotkać się z Dannym. I udaje przed sobą, że zatrzymując się po malasadas , naprawdę nie myśli o Williamsie i jego miłości do pączków, o której mężczyzna poinformował go podczas ich długiej przeprawy przez dżunglę. Wbrew temu, co Danny sądził, Steve uważnie go słuchał.

Chin wita go drzwiach i spogląda podejrzliwie na spore pudełko malasadas. Między jego brwiami pojawia się zmarszczka i Steve stara się udawać, że wszystko w porządku, wzrokiem jednak skanuje pomieszczenie w poszukiwaniu znajomej twarzy.

Danny i drugi detektyw pochylają się nad aktami sprawy, najwyraźniej pochłonięci rozmową. I nie przewidział tego, że nie zostanie zauważony. Nie może tak po prostu podejść i wręczyć Danny'emu pączków. Sądził raczej, że Williams namierzy go w drzwiach i sam je zabierze.

\- No więc Danny - zaczyna dość głośno – powiedział mi, że udało wam się namierzyć tych ludzi od Wo Fata – rzuca.

Chin unosi brew tak wysoko, że niemal ginie w jego grzywce, co jest pewnym osiągnięciem, bo facet ma cholernie wysokie czoło. A potem na twarzy Kelly'ego maluje się zrozumienie, gdy Danny patrzy na niego lekko zirytowany z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. Wie, że zwraca na siebie uwagę, ale udaje, że nie widzi, iż Danny już wie, że tutaj jest. I to nie miało być tak skomplikowane, gdy kupował pieprzone malasadas.

\- Wiesz, jakie jest moje zdanie o policjantach… Macie słabe szkolenie, zero znajomości walki wręcz… - wymienia i kątem oka widzi, jak Danny czerwienie. – A facet załatwił naszego strażnika jednym kopniakiem – kończy i odwraca się, udając, że dopiero co dostrzegł Williamsa. – Danno! – mówi radośnie i na posterunku robi się nagle przeraźliwie cicho.

\- Steven – warczy Danny przez zęby. – Mówiłem ci, że tak może zwracać się do mnie tylko moja córka. Jesteś moją córką, Steven? – Pytanie jest retoryczne i ten jeden raz Danny wydaje się naprawdę wściekły.

Może dlatego, że zaczynają się szepty i kilka osób spogląda z zaciekawieniem w jego stronę. Jego nazwisko jest oczywiście znane, ale teraz mieszają je z imieniem Danny'ego, czego mężczyzna chyba chciał uniknąć. I może to nie do końca było przemyślane – podobnie jak pączki, ale podaje Williamsowi pudełko z przepraszającym uśmiechem.

\- Przyszedłem złożyć zeznania – tłumaczy, starając się nie brzmieć zbyt desperacko.

Chin przewraca oczami, a potem wpycha malasadas wprost w ręce Danny'ego, a jego ciągnie za łokieć w stronę swojego biurka. I to nie było dokładnie coś, co planował Steve. Stara się sprawdzić dyskretnie, czy Danny patrzy w ślad za nim, ale to trudne, gdy wszyscy mu się przyglądają.

\- McGarrett – wzdycha Kelly, jakby nie miał słów.


	3. Chapter 3

Danny czeka na niego, kiedy Steve wychodzi z posterunku. Ich spotkanie jest tak nieoczekiwane, że McGarrett prawie potyka się na ostatnim schodku, bo Williams stoi na chodniku, z rękami zaplecionymi na piersi i najbardziej zaciętą miną, jaką Steve kiedykolwiek widział . I wie, że to oznacza kłopoty, ale z drugiej strony nareszcie mogą porozmawiać sam na sam.

\- Steve – zaczyna Danny, nawet nie dając mu dojść do słowa. – Śledzisz mnie? Wiem, że Chin chciał wpaść do ciebie później, bo dzisiaj rano przesłuchiwał mnie – informuje go mężczyzna. – Nie wystarczy ci, że jesteś bohaterem dnia? Musisz mnie jeszcze upokarzać na oczach kolegów, którzy, przypomnę ci, i tak już mnie nie cierpią, bo jestem pieprzonym _haole_ w tym ananasowym piekle! – warczy Williams.

Steve otwiera usta, ale w jego głowie zieje potworna pustka. Nie ma pojęcia, jak Danny doszedł do tych wniosków, ale to okropne nieporozumienie. Znaczy, kwestia stalkingu na nieszczęście się zgadza, więc tego nijak nie wyjaśni.

\- Powiem ci jedno – mówi nagle Danny. – Wyciągnąłem cię stamtąd i należy mi się przynajmniej odrobina spokoju.

\- Daj się zaprosić na kolację – rzuca Steve pospiesznie, bo to idealna okazja.

Williams patrzy na niego w czystym szoku, jakby właśnie przerwano mu cholernie długi wywód, który przygotowywał od pewnego czasu. Może nawet wtedy, gdy Steve odpowiadał na pytania China, a to oznacza dobrą godzinę planowania.

Odczuwa pewną satysfakcję, że potrafi go jednak zaskoczyć, ale na twarzy Danny'ego pojawia się dobrze znajomy cień.

\- Nie jestem omegą – mówi Williams i wydaje się naprawdę zmęczony. – Nie obchodzi mnie, co ci mówią twoje pokręcone zmysły. Nie jestem omegą, Steve. Nie wrzucisz mnie do tej szufladki, nie wymusisz na mnie zachowań, których nie mam zaprogramowanych biologicznie… to… - urywa, bo chyba brakuje mu słów.

\- Nie jestem idiotą. Zapamiętałem po pierwszych dziesięciu razach – prycha. – Nie jesteś omegą. Danny Williams to nie omega – powtarza jeszcze raz, tak dla pewności. – Ja nie… - urywa i bierze głębszy wdech. – Co do stalkingu masz trochę racji – przyznaje. – Ale to nie dlatego, że jesteś omegą, bo nie jesteś omegą. Wiem o tym, Danny, na miłość boską – ciągnie dalej, czując tylko większą irytację z tego powodu, że zakręcili się wokół jednego tematu i to cholerny błąd.

Danny marszczy brwi i unosi podbródek, jakby chciał spojrzeć na niego pod innym kątem. Jakby to miało jakoś ujawnić ukryte zamiary Steve'a i McGarrett ma ochotę się roześmiać, bo sądził, że był dostatecznie żałośnie oczywisty. Kelly zapewne właśnie opowiadał chłopakom o tym, jak przez ostatnich dwadzieścia minut zerkał w kierunku biurka, które musiało należeć do Danny'ego, bo stało na nim zdjęcie Grace.

Williamsa jednak nie było i założył, że Danny wyszedł. Nie chciał znowu wracać do domu z niczym, więc starał się zagadywać China, czekając jednocześnie na to, aż Williams wróci, ale Kelly go przejrzał i wykopał, zasłaniając się robotą.

\- Czy ty też chcesz puknąć moją żonę? – pyta Danny retorycznie i w jego głosie słychać tak wiele obrzydzenia, że Steve'owi przewraca się w żołądku.

\- Co? – mówi, nie wiedząc nawet, skąd się to wzięło.

\- Zastanówmy się. Byłeś wczoraj u niej na kolacji. Wdałeś się w jakąś alfa-bójkę o władzę ze Stanem, a Rachel nie mogła oderwać od ciebie oczu. Wiem, jak to się odbywa, bo już raz to widziałem – warczy Danny. – Nie obchodzi mnie, Steve, co zamierzasz robić z Rachel. Nie chcę o tym wiedzieć. Nie chcę…

\- Zwariowałeś?! – krzyczy w panice, bo to się zaczyna wymykać spod kontroli. – Wiedziałem, że ty tam będziesz… Chciałem… Chciałem porozmawiać - kończy słabo i Williams patrzy na niego jeszcze bardziej zaskoczony.

Przez chwilę milczą i Danny znowu ma tę zmarszczkę, która oznacza chyba, że rozważa właśnie wszystkie możliwe scenariusze, opierając się na zeznaniach świadka – czyli w tym przypadku Steve'a. I może trochę przegapił fakt, że Danny po samych poszlakach wytropił Wo Fata. Musi być cholernie dobrym detektywem i to sprawia mu pewną satysfakcję. Dziwi go jedynie, że najbardziej prawdopodobne scenariusze według Danny'ego są tak szalone, bo chyba wszyscy na posterunku już wiedzą, że próbował uwieść Williamsa pączkami.

Kiedy unosi głowę, nawet widzi w oknie partnera Danny'ego i China, którzy uśmiechają się do niego, wcale nieskrępowani faktem, że oglądają to małe przedstawienie.

\- Chciałem... – zaczyna znowu i pojęcia nie ma, dlaczego słowa sprawiają mu taki ból. – Chciałem się z tobą umówić – przyznaje w końcu.

Tym razem Danny wydaje się ogłuszony i mruga kilka razy, zanim potrząsa głową z niedowierzaniem.

\- Steve – wzdycha po raz kolejny. – Ja nie jestem…

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś omegą – wchodzi mu w słowo. – Jedna kolacja – prosi i to brzmi żałośnie nawet w jego własnych uszach.

\- Ale… - zaczyna Danny i ku jego zaskoczeniu wyraz twarzy Williamsa się zmienia.

Mężczyzna wydaje się mniej spięty. Puszcza nawet dłonie wolno wzdłuż ciała, nie oddzielając się od niego fizycznie żadną barierą. A Steve potrafi czytać mowę ciała. Widzi jakąś łagodność, która pojawia się na twarzy Danny'ego, zanim jej miejsce po raz kolejny zajmuje obawa. Teraz wie, że musi się baczniej przyglądać mężczyźnie, bo nie zawsze chodzi o to, co on mówi, ale o to, co dopowiada sobie Danny. Zapewne tak objawia się jego skrzywienie zawodowe.

\- Żadnego 'ale' – mówi Steve trochę pewniej, bo instynkt podpowiada mu, że jednak coś tam jest między nimi, że nie wyobraził sobie tego w tej cholernej piwnicy. – Wiem, że chcesz ze mną wyjść. Co cię powstrzymuje? – pyta całkiem poważnie i robi krok do przodu.

Danny instynktownie się cofa i na jego twarzy pojawia się coś nieprzyjemnego.

\- Nic nie wiesz – prycha Williams, ale cofa się o kolejny krok, gdy Steve stara się do niego zbliżyć, więc po prostu chwyta go za rękę, ponieważ to śmieszne i pewnie goniliby się tak po pieprzonym chodniku przed komisariatem. – Puszczaj – warczy Danny.

\- Nie, dopóki mi nie powiesz, co zrobiłem nie tak – odpowiada. – Było dobrze, dogadywaliśmy się, a potem się wkurzyłeś. I potem znowu zaczęliśmy się dogadywać i znowu się wkurzyłeś. Chcę się z tobą umówić i byłem pewny, że nawet się ucieszyłeś… Znaczy, może nie ucieszyłeś, ale… - urywa, bo nie bardzo wie jak to wyrazić. – Czemu masz jakieś 'ale' ? – pyta.

Szczęka Danny'ego pracuje, gdy mężczyzna przełyka ślinę i wzdycha.

\- Jedna kolacja – mówi Williams w końcu. – Dobra?

Steve puszcza jego nadgarstek, bo w zasadzie dostał to, po co przyszedł. Danny nie wygląda jednak na szczęśliwego i to już mniej mu odpowiada.

\- Okej. Mógłbym przyjechać po ciebie dzisiaj o siódmej – proponuje i Williams kiwa głową, a potem odchodzi.

Steve ma nadzieję, że Danny nie zauważy tego, że wyciągnął jego adres z akt.

ooo

Danny wskakuje na siedzenie pasażera z cichym 'cześć', które jest do niego niepodobne. Steve stara się nie zauważać, jak spięty jest drugi mężczyzna, ale to trudne, gdy Williams wgapia się uparcie w przestrzeń przed sobą, nie nawiązując z nim kontaktu wzrokowego.

\- Ładnie wyglądasz – mówi, ponieważ pamięta jeszcze zasady dotyczące randek.

Poza tym Danny ma na sobie jasnoniebieską koszulę, która podkreśla kolor jego oczu, a to naprawdę ładny widok.

Williams zerka na niego i odchrząkuje, ewidentnie nie wiedząc, co powinien zrobić.

\- Dziękuję – odpowiada spokojnie. – Ty też… uhm… - urywa, kiedy jego wzrok pada na bojówki Steve'a i może to nie był najlepszy wybór.

\- Moje ubrania są w bazie wojskowej – informuje go, bo powinien to wytłumaczyć.

Normalnie postarałby się, ale nie miał z czego wybierać. Przynajmniej spodnie są na tyle dopasowane, że jego tyłek na pewno dobrze w tym wygląda.

\- Och – wyrywa się Danny'emu. – Wracasz… tam? – pyta i jest w tych cholernie dużo wahania.

\- Nie, przeszedłem do Rezerwy – odpowiada i to jest jakiś początek.

Rozmawiają, więc powinien się cieszyć. Parkuje samochód i Danny wyskakuje czym prędzej na zewnątrz. I kiedy siadają przy stoliku, znowu zapada to nieprzyjemne milczenie, gdy Williams stara się patrzeć na wszystko, tylko nie na niego. To nie jest coś ,do czego jest przyzwyczajony i sam zaczyna zachowywać się nerwowo, bo od Danny'ego bije coś takiego, co dławi go od środka. Musi się natychmiast czymś zająć, ale nie ma pojęcia, od czego zacząć.

\- Nie byłem na randce od dobrych dziesięciu lat – przyznaje, bo Cath twierdziła, że szczerość to podstawa. – Jeśli będę beznadziejny, musisz mi wybaczyć. Nie wychodzę zbyt często – dodaje.

Coś przebiega po twarzy Danny'ego, gdy znowu porusza szczęką w tak charakterystyczny sposób.

\- To nie jest randka tylko kolacja – mówi Williams.

I Steve normalnie czułby się zawiedziony, gdyby nie to, że dostrzega, iż Danny jest świeżo po prysznicu i nawet się ogolił. Jego koszula jest nowa, wyprasowana i bije od niego przyjemny zapach męskich perfum. Gdyby miał cokolwiek w domu, zapewne przygotowałby się na ich randkę tak samo, ale skupił się głównie na ogoleniu się i znalezieniu ubrań, które nie miały logo Kamekony.

\- Próbujesz okłamać mnie czy siebie? – pyta, ponieważ jest dupkiem, a jego niepewność znika. – Świetnie wyglądasz i jakoś wątpię, żebyś ubierał się tak na co dzień. Widziałem cię dzisiaj rano w pracy – przypomina mu, zanim Danny zdąża otworzyć usta. – Chcę, żeby to była randka i ty też tego chcesz – dodaje i nagle dociera do niego, że trafił w dziesiątkę. – Podobam ci się – stwierdza, co nie jest aż tak odkrywcze.

Danny przewraca oczami i chwilowo to napięcie znika.

\- Trudno, żebyś się nie podobał – prycha Williams. – Jesteś relatywnie przystojny, Steve – przyznaje i chyba sporo go to kosztuje.

\- Relatywnie? – pyta, bo to śmiesznie brzmi.

\- Przeszkadza ci mój słownik? – kpi Danny. – Jesteś apetyczny, zadowolony? – pyta retorycznie. – A ja nie gustuję w jednorazowych przygodach – przyznaje i w jego głosie słychać dziwną gorycz.

Steve mruga, ponieważ w odróżnieniu od Danny'ego nie zajmował się zawodowo łączeniem faktów. A Williams mówi do niego szyfrem, który zaczyna dopiero rozpracowywać

\- Chcę się z tobą spotykać, jeśli ty też tego chcesz. Po to poszliśmy na kolację – przypomina mu i jego serce bije tak głośno, że niemal nie słyszy nic oprócz niego. – Żeby się poznać.

Danny wydaje z siebie przeciągłe westchnięcie i nagle patrzy mu prosto w oczy. I Steve nagle zauważa, jak zmęczony jest Williams. W jego oczach brakuje blasku, który był tam wcześniej – nawet wtedy, gdy przemaszerowali przez cholerną dżunglę.

\- Powiem ci, jak będzie – podejmuje nagle Danny. – Jestem betą, ale jestem na tyle głośny, że omegi sądzą, że jestem alfą, a alfy przez mój wygląd mylą mnie z omegami. Już raz dałem się na to nabrać, ale nie byłem na tyle dominujący, żeby moje małżeństwo przetrwało. Ciebie na razie rajcuje to, że rozstawiam cię po kątach, ale to się szybko skończy – informuje go i Steve otwiera usta, ale Williams unosi dłoń. – Nie jesteś nawykły do tego, żeby ktoś tobą rozporządzał, więc pewnie zaczniemy się kłócić i…

\- Danno – wchodzi mu w słowo Steve.

Williams spogląda na niego zirytowany, ale ma to gdzieś.

\- Przez ostatnie dziesięć lat słuchałem rozkazów i je wykonywałem – przypomina mu, ponieważ hello! Marynarka Wojenna. – I każdy normalny alfa po ośmiu godzinach twojego narzekania, zabiłby cię gołymi rękami na środku dżungli. Poważnie. Nie wiedziałem, że jest tyle rzeczy, które można nienawidzić w Hawajach, ale prawie obrzydziłeś mi własny dom, co jest pewnym dokonaniem.

\- Macie ukwiały i…

\- Danno – przerywa mu ponownie, bo kiedy Williams zaczyna mówić, przeważnie mijają długie godziny i lepiej w ogóle do tego nie dopuścić.

\- Steven – odpowiada Danny i wyraźnie w jego głosie słychać groźbę.

Jednak nie chce już słuchać i pochyla się nad stolikiem, całując niezdarnie mężczyznę, który jest tak zaskoczony tym nagłym atakiem, że otwiera usta, wpuszczając go do środka. Coś spada ze stołu, gdy Danny chwyta się go kurczowo albo to on chciał pokonać dzielącą ich przestrzeń. Nie wie, czyja to wina, ale zostają wyrzuceni i Danny z zaczerwienionymi policzkami wsiada do jego samochodu, starając się z nikim nie nawiązywać kontaktu wzrokowego.

Steve ma to w nosie i całuje go, gdy tylko zamyka za sobą drzwi auta.

\- Nie możemy... – próbuje Danny, ale potem sam się na niego rzuca, co jest po prostu śmieszne.

I jest pewien, że Williams spędzi cały ranek narzekając na ich bezmyślność, ale teraz to nie ma znaczenia.

ooo

Kiedy zamyka za nimi drzwi sypialni, w zasadzie nie ma już na sobie koszulki, a guziki Danny'ego przeszły do historii w jego salonie piętro niżej. Udało im się nie przewrócić na schodach, ale to głównie zasługa tego, że mieszkał w tym domu i potrafił doskonale chodzić do tyłu. Danny napiera na niego całym ciałem i jeszcze nigdy nie czuł się w ten sposób. Williams nie jest ciężki, ale biorąc pod uwagę jego posturę – spodziewał się czegoś delikatniejszego. Tymczasem mężczyzna używa częściej zębów niż języka i cała klatka piersiowa Steve'a jest kąsana, co jest cholernie dobrym uczuciem.

Danny zwalnia nagle, jakby zdał sobie z czegoś sprawę i całe jego ciało wchodzi w stan, który Steve potrafiłby nazwać tylko pasywnym spięciem. Nie wie, dlaczego coś podobnego pojawia się w jego głowie, ale nie może pozbyć się tej myśli.

\- Coś nie tak? – pyta.

Danny jednak kręci przecząco głową i kładzie się na plecach na jego łóżku. Przypomina ofiarę składaną bogom i pewnie by go to rozbawiło, gdyby nie fakt, że jego oczy mówią wszystko. I Steve'owi bardzo nie podoba się to, co widzi.

Układa się na nim, a potem unosi ich obu tak, że Danny jest na górze.

\- Nie przestawaj – mówi. – Gdybym chciał zdobyć nad tobą przewagę, nie miałbym z tym najmniejszego problemu. Myślisz, że twoje słabe przeszkolenie policyjne… - zaczyna i to brzmi jak rzucenie wyzwania.

I Danny podejmuje je bez wahania, trochę bardziej rozluźniony, jakby nareszcie docierało do niego, że Steve nie pragnął kogoś, kto pasywnie pozwalałby mu robić z sobą, cokolwiek zechciał. Williams całuje go tak jak wcześniej, z pożądaniem i radością, które powoli opanowują ich obu. I Steve uwielbia czuć na skórze jego energię. Jest niczym wyładowania elektryczne, gdy mężczyzna przygryza jego sutek, a potem szarpie się ze spodniami.

Szamoczą się i to jest trochę jak walka albo wyścigi, które Steve wygrywa, bo pierwszy jest nagi. Danny jednak nie pozostaje daleko w tyle i spogląda na niego, klęcząc nad jego biodrami. Jego ciało jest trochę nieproporcjonalne. Szerokie barki boksera, płaski brzuch i dość szczupłe nogi. Steve nie widział jednak niczego bardziej doskonałego, więc chwyta go za pośladki, przyciągając go w stronę swojej twarzy.

Danny spogląda na niego trochę zaskoczony, gdy jego penis dotyka ust Steve'a. Kąt jest fatalny i Steve nie może poruszać głową , która jest oparta o ramę łóżka. Williams stara się nie wejść zbyt głęboko, ale jego fiut jest tak przyjemnie sztywny, że Steve jest pewien, iż Danny nie był tak podniecony od bardzo dawna. A może nigdy w życiu.

I Williams zaskakuje go trochę swoim milczeniem. Steve zerka więc w górę i dostrzega rozchylone usta, przez które Danny oddycha miarowo, starając się kontrolować wszystko, co robi. Jakby bał się skrzywdzić Steve'a. I okej, może minęło sporo czasu, odkąd robił to ostatnio, ale z tym jest jak z jazdą na rowerze, więc zaciska dłonie na pośladkach Danny'ego i ten wydaje z siebie przeciągły jęk. A potem agonalnie powoli wsuwa sobie jego penis do gardła, starając się oddychać przez nos. Czuje pod dłońmi, jak Danny sztywnieje i wycofuje go, biorąc głębszy wdech. Zaczyna żałować, że ułożył się w ten sposób, bo nie może wziąć całego członka do ust, ale to okazuje się najmniejszym problemem.

\- Steve – wzdycha Danny i to jest chyba ostrzeżenie, bo głos Williamsa nie jest bynajmniej przyjemnie rozluźniony.

Mężczyzna brzmi tak, jakby cierpiał i odsuwa się od niego na tyle, aby sperma nie wytrysnęła w jego twarz. Danny osuwa się na niego, dysząc, jakby chciał nadrobić każdy wdech, którego nie wziął, gdy robił wszystko, co mógł, żeby nie dojść.

Leżą przez chwilę, wgapiając się w sufit i Steve czuje się coraz bardziej zdenerwowany, bo Williams nic nie mówi.

\- Jeśli śpisz, obudzę cię – ostrzega lojalnie, a Danny gryzie go w sutek, który pewnie jest pokryty spermą.

Jego penis jest nadal twardy i nie zrobili nic, by się tym zająć. Nie jest egoistą w łóżku i nie liczy na odwzajemnienie, ale chciałby dojść jeszcze kiedyś w tym tygodniu, zanim jego jądra zrobią się sine i odpadną. Kiedy mówi to Danny'emu, mężczyzna śmieje się przez chwilę, a potem całuje go krótko w usta.

\- Czego byś chciał? – pyta Williams i jego głos jest tak zachrypnięty, jakby to właśnie on jeszcze przed chwilą obciągał.

\- Mogę? – odpowiada pytaniem, zsuwając dłoń między pośladki Danny'ego i mężczyzna wygina się lekko w tył, wpuszczając go głębiej.

\- Taki był twój plan od samego początku? Doprowadzić mnie do orgazmu, żebym był bardziej skory do współpracy? – kpi Williams, ale nie mówi nie.

I Steve ma ochotę się roześmiać.

\- Jutro, kiedy ty zaprosisz mnie na kolację i za nią zapłacisz, ja będę na dole – obiecuje mu, bo za wszelką cenę chce umówić ich kolejne spotkanie.

Nadal nie powiedział Danny'emu, że ma w domu jego akta, ale sądzi, że dobrze z tym poczekać do trzeciej randki. Albo drugiej rocznicy ślubu.

Williams śmieje się, a potem uderza go w ramię nie tak znowu żartobliwie.

\- Wyrzucili nas – przypomina mu sucho Danny. – Nie płaciłeś za kolację.

\- Zrobię ci śniadanie – obiecuje, ponieważ znał się trochę na negocjacjach.


End file.
